Swampville murder
by Himino-chan
Summary: Richard crashes the rental car and the gang ends up in the middle of a swamp,where a murder is about to take place.
1. Car crash

**Himino here yes so I've finally gotten around to publishing another one of my fics! praise the almighty me! But for all you house of mysteries lovers…the 17th chapter will be published on Thursday/Wednesday of March 9-10 yes……I know it's been too long…but I've been busy….. blame the schools…anyhoo here's my first DETECTIVE CONAN FIC!**

**Swampville murder**

"OH GREAT AND I JUST PAID FOR THIS THING!" Richard shouted and got out of the car.

"Nice job dad the first vacation we get in months and you wreck the car on a pothole." Rachel slammed the door.

"Hey it isn't my fault it was just……it APPEARED OUT OF NO WHERE!" Richard looked at the flat tire and the smashed front of his rental car.

"Ummactually Richard….it's been here for at least a year I can tell by the depth of the hole," Conan stuck his foot in the hole which went up to his knee.

"Shut up you stupid brat……who said you had to come along anyway," Richard crossed his arms.

"Uhh…. Dad he lives with us remember?" Rachel looked at the tree Richard had hit trying to avoid the hole.

"SO THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN BUTT IN ON OUR VACATION!" Richard screamed.

"Hey look there's a light up ahead," Conan pointed to a dim light sticking out of all the swamps and trees.

"Well what do you know someone actually lives out here….just our luck," Richard began to walk down the dirt road surrounded by all the trees and swamp land towards the light.

Richard had just gotten enough money to take Rachel and Conan on a weekend vacation, but as they were driving, the saw a detour sign on the highway because it was "closed for maintenance"; but being Richard of course, he not only got lost but ran right into a pothole on the middle of a deserted swamp land that wasn't on the map.

The swamp grass behind Rachel rustled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Rachel jumped behind Conan.

"Don't worry Rachel, I'm sure it's just a swamp animal," Conan said calmly.

"Swamp animal? What do you mean swamp animal?" Rachel asked.

"Oh you know, like a snake, or possum, or an alligator," Conan said as though he were naming cheery things.

"Uhhh…a…gator?" Rachel looked like she was thinking for a moment then grabbed Conan's arm.

"We don't want dad to get too far ahead of us," she giggled nervously and the raced off like she was running from a herd of wild monkeys.

Richard stopped just a little ahead of them and looked at the source of the light. It was a house. Just a little up ahead they could see a chain link fence leading up to a small brick arch with a chain gate under it. Once they reached the gate they saw another house immediately in front of them a few yards away and an even further one that was several meters away. The yards were big and it seemed as though this was just one big property with more than one house on it.

Conan jumped on the gate. "Woah this place seems odd to have out here," he said examining the orange trees that were in the center of a pebble and dirt driveway, the drive way looped around the trees and went past the two closest houses, the one a few meters ahead and the one with the light.

"The house further down must have another entrance down the road." Conan pointed down the road.

The construction on the houses were simple yet sturdy, Conan wouldn't put it past it that they were built by whoever lived in them.

Richard opened the hatch on the gate and began to walk on the makeshift driveway to the house with the light. The house had three molded wooden steps leading up to a wood porch with two old rocking chairs and several rusty signs that looked like old advertisements for Coca-Cola. The entrance was a screen door and another door behind that which was red and had a glass oval in the center. The house looked like it was old and was made out of wood and brick. To the left side of the house was a large over hang which protected a washer and drier, two cars, and what appeared to be and old lawnmower that was covered in dust, which wasn't surprising because the place had no grass.

Richard walked up the steps and knocked on the glass. It sounded like someone was coming but before they could see, Rachel screamed.

Conan turned around.

"IT'S A SWAMP MONSTER!" Rachel screamed.

"Umm, Rachel that's a chicken," Conan pointed to the chicken pecking at her shoes.

"Huh, is someone out there?" they heard a voice from inside.

**AND THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! **


	2. Meeting the Jacks clan

**I don't own Detective Conan, I do however own the house and the minor characters! And the nickname that I made up, Arya….just for this story….that character's based on me, and the family is actually based EXACTLY on my own cousins.**

"Hey Richard I think someone's at the door," Conan pointed to the door and Richard turned around.

"Can I help you," There was a girl standing at the door smiling, she looked like she was a couple years younger than Rachel, but not by much.

"Uh, hi our car broke down a bit down the road and we're here for vacation, so we don't have a cell phone, may we use your phone to get a tow truck?" Rachel piped in after Richard took to long to figure out what to say.

"Sure come on in," the girl said. She had long dark brown hair and was about Rachel's height. The inside of the house looked very much like the outside, wooden and dusty. There was a couch that was in front of an old TV that was inside a small wooden cabinet. To the left of them was a glass cabinet filled with plates and a WOODEN table that sat three chairs.

"Wow this house is very much like a cabin," Conan said looking at the wooden stairway that led up to a loft looking area, the stair steps were covered with clothes. From the point where he was standing he could see a back of a couch leaning against the railing that was above him. "Or a barn."

"Oh well thank you, my uncle and his brother built this place," she said smiling looking up at the high ceiling.

"Most impressive are they in the construction business," Richard finally said looking around.

"Oh no my uncle used to own a bar, but I think now he's a realitor," she said.

"Do you live here Mrs.uhh," Rachel hesistated, she never said her name.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Arya," she said holding out her hand.

"My name's Rachel, and this is Conan, and my dad Richard," she pointed to the guys who were looking past Arya to a screen door not to far away from them on the other side of the house, to the left of the door appeared to be a kitchen.

"But, to answer your question, I don't live here, I'm supposed to stay here the weekend with my cousins," Arya said and about that time someone appeared from the kitchen peeking they're head from around the wall.

"Who is that Arya?" the woman asked, she looked young, but older that Rachel, like perhaps in her twenties.

"This is one of my cousins, Michelle," Arya said.

"Pleased to meet ya," Michelle shook Richard's hand.

"She's the chef of our family," Arya said looking proud.

"You don't say," Richard's face lit up.

Conan turned around to see another woman walk through the screen door that they had entered, she looked like she was in her early twenties, younger than Michelle.

"Oh, you must be the owners of that car out there," the woman began.

"My name is Shannon," she said and waved her hand up in the air to say hello. A black lab, it's a dog. came in behind her.

"This is Ellie, don't worry she loves kids," she said and looked at Conan who was petting Ellie. Ellie let out a joyful bark and licked Conan.

"So how many people live here exactly," Richard asked looking around as if to ponder where they would fit all these people.

"Oh, well my four cousins do, those are two of them and my aunt and uncle," Arya said scratching her head.

"Wow that's a lot of people, how old are they all?" Richard asked.

"Let's see there's two girls and two boys," Arya pointed to Michelle and Shannon.

"Michelle's the oldest, she's 24 and Shannon is 22," Arya said calculating the ages in her head.

"My other two cousins, Josh and Jake, are 18 and 16…they're about to have birthdays soon too," Arya said thinking hard.

"I'm fifteen in case you wanted to know detective," she finished and smiled.

"Huh, how'd you know I was a detective," Richard asked looking surprised.

"Your famous remember," Conan said sounding annoyed.

"Oh I've heard your name before on TV," Arya answered.

Just about when Richard was about to gloat about his popularity Jake walked in followed by Josh who was carrying a large pocket knife in his pocket.

"Who are these guys," Jake said pointing. Arya told him and the two boys went upstairs and turned on a light. Conan could see that there was two twin beds and a bunch of other stuff that made him realize that their bedroom was up there.

"Do all your cousins sleep up there," he asked hearing some rustling of shoes and watched as the two boys ran downstairs again and sat on the couch.

"Oh no, only the boys, my aunt and uncle sleep there," Ayra pointed to a small square alcove that was next to a desk in the room they were in. Conan saw 2 doors, Arya was pointing at the one that faced them, and then she pointed to another room across the small hall, only about 5 ft. away from the other door. "And that's where Michelle and Shannon sleep," she said, Conan saw 2 bunk beds in the small room and a bunch more clothes on the floor, he also saw what looked to be a dog bed.

"Hi, I'm Josh," Josh interrupted quickly and shook Rachel's hand.

"Jake," Jake waved from the couch he was hooked on a video game.

"Are all these houses yours," Richard asked pointing to the two other houses.

"Some of our relatives live there," Josh said.

"Our aunt and grandma lives there along with our uncle," he pointed to the house closest to them.

"And our other aunt Jeanne, our cousin Dustin, and our uncle Mark live there," he pointed to the farther house.

"Don't forget Brad and Jecht. They just moved in, they're around Michelle's age. They are Jeanne's first two kids," Jake said from the couch.

"Don't you guys think it's dangerous to live so far from town," Rachel said, although she wanted to ask why they lived in the middle of a swamp, but that wouldn't be polite.

"No we have phones, which I forgot to give you," Arya said and asked where the phone was.

Shannon tossed the phone to Rachel, who caught it and began to dial the rental car number.

Richard was about to ask where Arya's aunt and uncle were when Rachel hung up the phone.

"Well that was fast," Richard said looking up at Rachel.

"No, it's not that. They can't pick up our rental car," Rachel said an air of worry was in her voice, Conan could tell.

**I know this chapter was boring but you have to introduce characters sometime! REVIEW OR DIE!**


End file.
